


Linked Galaxy

by queenofliterature



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Here we go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Legend, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature
Summary: Wormholes have appeared. Nine Hyrule Galaxies have converged. A battle has begun.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Linked Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here! I’m very sorry for the delay. As I stated on my Tumblr I was very sick and midterms are coming up so overall... livin la vida loca. I hope you enjoy my first chapter of Linked Galaxy, my Star Wars AU for Linked Universe! I would like to say again that Linked Universe was created by Jojo @linkeduniverse, and Star Wars is owned by Disney. I in no way take credit for either, however I worked very hard on the headcanons for this universe and to combine the two together in my story of Linked Galaxy. But neither are mine. I hope you enjoy!

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

After the death of his master, Sith Lord Ghirahim has recieved a way to travel across not only dimmentions, but time itself. Seeking to manipulate the strange wormholes for his own bidding, Ghirahim searches the new lands in hope of harnessing this power.

A new empire is born… The United Realms. 

Only one band of heroes can stop him, a band of nine Heroes of Courage brought together by Hylia from nine different times. All of the Hyrule Galaxies now lay in their hands. 

But unknown to all, a far more sinister being is pulling the strings of United Realms’ and our heroes’ actions.

~

“Faster you imbelces!” Commander Bulblin snapped. He couldn’t believe how he was stuck with what had to be the most incompetent portion of Ghirahim’s army. It was most likely some punishment from Ghirahim for Bulblin ‘speaking out of place’ in a gathering. Bublin scoffed. The only reason that man had an army in the first place is due to the death of their Emperor, and he dared to call Bulblin disrespectful? Bulblin never even fought under Ghirahim, he was from a different Hyrule! Apparently, all Ganons had been killed by a Grey Jedi, all sharing the name Link. Just that name… Link, sent rage crawling up Bublin’s spine. It was because of those so called heroes, that he was stuck working under Ghirahim in the first place. Why was this Hyrule the only one with a Ghirahim? Not only that, but he expected an army that wasn’t rightfully his to go on some interdimmentional quest, to take over the nine Galaxies that they now had access to? It was a ridiculous notion, one that the other commanders and generals seemed to share save a few others. General Zant didn’t seem keen on the whole ordeal, but that man would do anything for power and could not be trusted. Bublin sighed and continued on with this ridiculous job. He just had to lay low for now. 

~

Taking over all nine Hyrules wasn’t the only goal Ghirahim had in mind. He needed to bring back Ganon. He needed to bring back his master. Emperor Ghirahim sat on his old Master’s throne in contemplation. The guards had gotten used to his angry mutterings by now. In order to truly bring the Hyrule Galaxy to its knees, all of them, Ganon would need to be resurrected. He could do it himself of course, but Ganon had authority Ghriahim knew he would never gain from his armies. 

He had split the armies into nine, based on the Galaxy they were from. It made the most sense. 

The Seadogs were from the realm of the Hero of Winds. They were quite stupid, but loyal to their cause. Ghirahim usually put them in the Tie-fighters and smaller fighting vessels. They knew how to fly and they were expendable to boot. 

The Fallen were from the Hero of Hyrule’s time. They were absolutely vicious, the most focused in bringing their Ganon back. Ghirahim had never known the hero’s blood was required to resurrect their Ganon, but let them bleed the little brat dry for all he cared.

The Oracles were from the Hero of Legend’s galaxy. They were an interesting group. Absolutely hated the hero and wanted him to suffer. Ghirahim could appreciate that.

The Savages were from the Hero of Wild’s world. World, because the monsters apparently were not even aware there was a galaxy outside their world until now. This portion of his army constantly gave him a migraine. They were so smart but so stupid. They had never taken an actual order in their lives.

The Accursed were from the Hero of Time’s galaxy. Relatively useful, compared to some others Ghirahim couldn’t complain as much. Like the Oracles, they were hellbent on destroying their Link and any happiness he had. 

The Twili were from the Hero of Twilight’s realm. Obviously. They were ruggish and quite frankly scarier than most of the other armies. They, at least, knew how to follow a commander, even if that commander was a bumbling fool. 

The Shadows were from the Hero of the Four Sword’s galaxy. Ghirahim thought the name was underwhelming, but apparently the dark world in that galaxy was strongly entangled in the light, so Ghirahim let it slide. 

The Shattered, the Hero of Warriors’ galaxy, was who Ghirahim suspected were responsible for the wormholes in the first place. However none admitted to it, so he didn’t even think they knew what was going on either. There were hoards of them that never seemed to send, they were certainly an asset. 

The Skybreakers, the damned Hero of Sky’s adversaries. The little brat had the absolute audacity to still be alive, and now he had teamed up with more children. Ghirahim wouldn’t stand for it. The name had spread like wildfire, Ghirahim didn’t know where it came from but it spread fear, and that is what’s important. When one of his first class ships broke through the atmosphere, they would scream about the Skybreakers. Ghirahim loved it. 

Ghirahim was broken from his musings by the opening of his door. 

“How many times have I told you idiots to knock?” Ghirahim snapped, cruel eyes bearing into the souls of his useless guards. 

“Apologies Lord Ghirahim.” the guard stuttered out. Ghirahim was technically Emperor in his master’s… absence. But everyone still called him ‘Lord’. Ghirahim didn’t correct them, he didn’t think Ganondorf would appreciate it if he thought his apprentice was attempting to take his throne for good. “General Zant demands your presence, my lord.” The guard finished.

“He demands?” Ghirahim questioned, poison lacing his words, rubbing his fingers along the cool metal of his lightsaber. 

“That is what he said, my lord.” The guard confirmed, and Ghirahim rolled his eyes at the man’s cowardice.

“Send him in and get it over with.” Ghirahim commanded, marching up to the throne. He plopped down carelessly, crossing his legs and leaning against one side. Ganon used to tell him that it didn’t matter how you sat on the throne, what mattered was how much power you displayed. The throne itself was intimidating, but if the man or woman sitting on it commanded attention as well, anyone would bend the knee. 

The grand doors opened slowly to reveal the large man, that ridiculous helm covering his face. 

“What, Zant?” Ghirahim demanded before the man even approached. 

“My Lord, may I just say I respect how you are able to command all nine armies at once-”

“Don’t flatter me you coward. Tell me what you want.” Ghirahim ground out impatiently. If he was in the mood he would tease the man, get him wound up. It was so easy to torment Zant, but Ghirahim was not in the mood. 

“Do you think it wise, to continue to hop through strange wormholes? There is no guarantee they will open up again.” Zant finally spoke up.

“Our engineers and scientists are working everyday to harness the power the wormholes provide.” Ghirahim said flippantly. n 

“Yes, My Lord, but if before then we get trapped in a strange Hyrule?” Zant questioned.

“Then we will take over that Hyrule. You seem to forget we are not the only ones traveling through those wormholes. The heroes are as well.” Ghirahim spoke with venom.

“Why do the heroes matter. Should we not hope to be rid of them?” Zant attempted to ignore the dangerous look in Ghirahim’s eyes. 

“According to the Fallen, we need their blood to raise Ganon again. That is our main goal, Zant. If we need to move to other realms to do it we will.” Ghirahim could feel his blood beginning to heat at the countless questions.

“Will any of it matter if we get trapped in a different galaxy? In a different time?” Zant’s voice was getting louder.

“I have the chance to take over nine realms at least.” Ghirahim began, practically growling. “And you want me to give up because of your cowardice?”

“You misheard me, My Lord.” Zant tried desperately to recover. “I only want what is best for the United Realms. But… Ganon is gone, My Lord. Perhaps it's best for him to rest in peace so we may move on.” Zant waited with bated breath. If possible, Ghirahim’s eyes turned even more cold. Under the steel gaze of his superior, Zant felt ten times smaller. 

“I believe I like you more as a coward, Commander Zant.” Ghirahim snarked, reminding Zant of his rank. “You forget yourself Zant, Ghirahim leaned forward in his throne. “Without Ganon… you are nothing.” Ghirahim snarled. “Get out.” Ghirahim commanded, voice neutral and cold, so unlike his normal self. Zant looked like he was going to argue, neutral face twitching slightly behind his mask, before he turned and left without a word.

Ghirahim contemplated what Zant had said. If the commander himself thought this way, Ghirahim could have even more disloyalty than he originally thought. He would have to take care of this. Ghirahim could feel it in the air… disloyalty. 

~

Sky took a large breath, allowing Hylia’s energy to surround him completely. The room he normally shared with Four was pitch black, but that didn’t matter. Feeling close to the energy around him was all it took to be aware of his surroundings.

He could feel the other's presence upon their old ship. They had all pitched in to restore this old hunk of metal to… well not the prettiest thing in the galaxy, but it fit them all well enough. 

Sky reached his mind through Hylia’s energy. He could feel Hyrule resting in the room he shared with Wild and Legend. He must have trained hard today for him to be resting in the afternoon. Sometimes it felt as though Hyrule, Wild and Wind all had an infinite amount of energy, Sky was glad Hyrule was at least taking it easy for once. He reached further down the hall. Across the hall he could feel Wind and Warriors’ cabin but no one was in there. 

Sky took another deep breath and felt the waves of Hylia’s force extend to the rest of their ship. It was a simple exercise, one that younglings were taught at the academy, but it was good practice. Wind and Warriors were in the lounge, probably playing Dejarik at the holotable. Wind was most certainly cheating. He continued his exercise, finding Wild’s energy in the bottom turret. The boy enjoyed gazing out into the stars. He had never thought there was an entire galaxy outside his planet when he had met the others, and that had blown the other Link’s minds, even Hyrule. Apparently the only remnants of magic and technology in his Hyrule were from the Sheikah, who had died out millennia ago. Now the boy watched the galaxy outside constantly. Anytime they needed to find Wild, they knew to look in all the windowed areas first. He would get tired and stressed staying on the ship for too long, so looking at the stars helped him pass the time, as he told Sky one evening. 

Sky felt a slight prod at his own energy. Time must be doing the exercise as well then, probably in his and Twilight’s room. Sky reached out and greeted the man, smiling when he received a greeting back, albeit a little weak. Sky may not fully understand where Time’s previous hatred of Hylia has stemmed from, but he came from a different galaxy, Sky would most likely never comprehend what the other man had gone through. He was working to strengthen the bond again, but only enough to help them on this quest.

Sky then moved on and felt Twilight and Four’s energy. They seemed to be in the cockpit chatting with Legend. Sky didn’t let himself linger on Twilight’s energy for too long. Something about it was just… off, and dark. Sky trusted Twilight with his life, and knew the other Link would tell them if something was wrong or when he was ready. Still though, it made Sky uncomfortable. The same with Four. It wasn’t dark, his energies were just fuzzy, like there were puzzle pieces all smashed together. Legend’s energy was always interesting as well. The young man was experienced and his energy showed that, but there was also the feeling of melancholy all the other Links had. Having them all in the same room while Sky was focusing so intently gave him a small headache, so he retracted. 

Sky opened his eyes after one more deep breath, allowing his energy to flow free once again. A slowly stood from the smooth floor and stretched his legs. He always lost track of time whenever he meditated, but feeling the other’s presence had reassured him he didn’t miss anything. His door slid open as he approached, he barely ever locked it. Sky decided to go see what Warriors and Wind were up to. Walking down the half barren halls, he smiled at the art on the walls. When they fixed the ship, yet to be named, the halls were completely barren and militaristic. Wind had decided they would need to fix that. Every Link was tasked with putting something on the wall. Some were complicated designs, others were just handprints or finger drawings. Sky thought it was Wind’s best idea yet.

Sky approached the lounge and chuckled at the bickering he heard. Wind must have been caught cheating. Again.

“You can’t prove shit!” Wind yelled across the holotable.

“I don’t need to, kid. I know you!” Warriors snarked back. Sky wasn’t surprised to see Warriors wearing his scarf, even without his chainmail. The royal blue scarf contrasted greatly to his blank cream tunic, but in the couple of months he had known Warriors, Sky had barely ever seen the man without it. Sky worried it had something to do with the war that Warriors was forced to fight, and the nightmares and blank looks the man would fall into, but he never asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean? How would I cheat with a holotable?” Wind demanded. 

“It means you were taught this game by pirates, kid. Your piece was over here, and now it’s over there.” Warriors pointed to parts of the board that Sky couldn’t see. “I’ll give it to ya, kiddo. If I wasn’t so observant I wouldn’t have noticed.” Warriors smirked.

“Don’t preen yourself.” Wind grumbled. 

“Having fun?” Sky spoke up to make his presence known to the two boys wrapped up in their argument. Wind and Warriors whipped around.

“Hey, Sky.” Warriors greeted. “You wanna play a round with the pirate?”

“Maybe later.” Sky chuckled, sitting down next to Wind.

“Where is everyone? It’s dinnertime soon.” Wind questioned, glancing at the small clock displayed near the bottom of the holotable. They had been in the ship for about 24 hours now, clocks were the only way to keep track in space.

“They’re all chatting or relaxing. I’ll call down Wild.” Sky stood up and walked over to the wall comm rotating the slightly rusted top wheel from ‘All’ to ‘Lower Turret’. “Wild, it’s almost dinner time.” Sky called while pressing the comm button. There was a pause, then a crackle from the other side of the speaker.

“Sorry, Sky! I lost track of time.” Wild spoke loudly into comm. “Oops I yelled again.” Sky let go of the button to hide his laughter. Coming from a world with no ships, comms, or any other technology outside of the old Sheikah tech, the boy had trouble remembering that comms picked up more range of sound than even regular talking.

“No problem, Wild. I can make dinner tonight if you want to keep stargazing.” Sky teased, knowing his offer would be refused instantly.

“No no! I’m coming!” Wild assured before the other speaker went dead. Sky laughed, moving the wheel to ‘Cockpit’, then ‘Cabin 2’ to notify the others as well. According to Warriors, comms had advanced far past what they had on their ship. Now there were programs to send to designated locations all at once, among other functions. The ship communications themself weren't that big of a deal, but Sky worried what that increase in technology meant for the UR’s weapons and ships. Especially now that there were nine different armies they were facing. With a quiet slide of the door, Wild raced in and ran to the small corner that was their kitchen.

“Sorry guys!” Wild apologized, pulling what little ingredients they had out of their metallic cupboard. They would have to stock up soon.

“It’s fine Wild, you have plenty of time.” Warriors reassured. The others tried to offer to make dinner, but Wild enjoyed it so much they eventually stopped offering almost completely. 

Time came in next, eyes still a little foggy from meditation.

“Where is everyone else?” Time asked.

“Legend, Twi and Four are on their way, and Hyrule is resting so I figured we would give him a little more time.” Time nodded, moving to sit at their meal table that barely seated them all. Everyone knew how hard Hyrule pushed himself. He had the rare gift of healing, a combination of magic and energy that was almost extinct, in all nine galaxies at that. Apparently the more he used his magic, the better he got and the more stamina he gained. That combined with Legend training the boy how to use elements of the Ataru fighting style was sure to be tolling. 

“Hey all!” Twilight called as the doors slid open, followed by Legend and Four.

“Where’s Hyrule?” Legend frowned. 

“He’s resting. We wanted to give him a bit more time. You can go wake him if you want, we just thought we’d give him some more time.” Sky told Legend.

“Wild, how long until dinner is ready?” Four questioned. 

“Ummm, about 20 minutes. Sorry I got a bit of a late start.” Wild apologized, mixing ingredients so quick the others had no idea how he wasn’t spilling.

“Relax, Wild. It gives Hyrule more time anyway.” Warriors assured.

“I’m gonna go get him. Best to give him time to wake up before he eats.” Legend claimed as he left for their cabin, flipping off Warriors behind him when the other man coughed out what sounded suspiciously like “mother hen”. 

“What’s for dinner Wild?” Four asked as Legend left.

“Omelets if that’s alright. I know that it’s more of a breakfast thing, but I think the cucco eggs will go bad if I don’t use them soon.” Wild explained.

“That sounds really good actually.” Twilight nodded, although to his hollow stomach anything sounded good. Wild relaxed significantly, as if he’d been scared of the other’s reactions. He wasn’t as skittish as he used to be, but he still struggled to feel enough around the other Links, even with simple tasks.

The Links settled into comfortable chatter, around the table as Wild made different kinds of omelets. The door slid open once again a few minutes later, revealing Legend and a groggy Hyrule in tow. 

“Hey Hyrule.” Time greeted casually, not mentioning the deep nap Hyrule had obviously just woken from. If the boy was actually resting, Time didn’t want to push it by bringing it up. 

“Hi.” Hyrule greeted with a yawn. “What’s for dinner?” Hyrule called over to Wild.

“Omelets.” Wild said simply, fully concentrated on seasoning the food in front of him.

“Nice!” Hyrule called as he sat down, shoving his way next to Legend, leaving just enough room for Wild. Ten minutes of idle conversation went by before dinner was finally ready.

“Dinner’s ready!” Wild called, hefting a large plate filled with Omelets over to their table.

“Hylia, we had that many eggs?” Four asked, shocked.

“Yeah we had a lot more than I thought, but like I said they were all going to go bad soon so I had to use them.” Wild clarified again, setting the large plate in the center of the table, squeezing into the last space around the table. The others practically drooled at the smell and sight, herbs that they didn’t even know the names of partly covered the perfectly cooked omelets. 

The other Links barely took turns digging in, the sound fighting and clashing forks and loud laughter echoed in the small eating nook. The looming threat of the United Realms could be forgotten for now, even for an hour or so. They all felt it flowing through the energy, flowing from each other… loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Was it cheesy to start this with “A long time ago in a galaxy far far away”? Yes. Was I legally obligated to? Also yes. And yes they still use minutes in space don’t @ me lmao. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
